


Stand of the Lioness

by Mogseltof



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: 100 word fics, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabbles, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: Drabbles about the Lisa Lisa the Lioness, Prince Jonathan Joestar (JoJo, to those he trusts), and the menacing figure of his beloved cousin, Duke Dio.





	1. The Black City

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody wants these I think, but by god will I ever corner the market on people who want this crossover. There'll be a bunch of characters and themes cropping up and there'll be one to three drabbles per chapter. It's not just gonna be Jonathan, there will be other JoJos, there probably won't be any/many out and out Tortall characters, but everyone does have a JoJo's themed replacement you'll probably hate me for.
> 
> Updates every Sunday, and there's an actual honest to god buffer on this one so I mean it

I

“Liam,” the prince’s breath is quiet across the night air as LisaLisa stands bare before the Ysandir, holding her blade steady, hamon filling her body as surely as she knows how.

“Stay down, JoJo,” she says evenly, unsure in her bones if she’s even deserving of Jonathan’s nickname, or his trust anymore. She knew this day would come, but not so soon, and not like this.

“No,” he says, getting to his feet and picking his sword up again. “I fight with you, that hasn’t changed.”

Ahead of them, the Ysandir’s malevolent smiles have only widened.

LisaLisa takes JoJo’s hand.

II

“Duke Dio is well respected in the court of course,” Speedwagon says, leaning heavily on LisaLisa’s arm as she struggles with the door to his rooms.

“He’s well loved, I understand,” she says curtly, nodding and helping him in as the lock slides free.

“I said he was well respected, Liam,” Speedwagon says, shaking his head. “Oh youth, how you think you know meaning without listening to the word.”

“You drink too much, old man,” she tells him, scowling to hide the fondness in her tone.

“Better to be drunk and old than young and _noticed_.” He taps his nose.

III

“Jojo- _Jonathan_ -”

“No! He is my cousin and my _brother_! LisaLisa! I will hear no more of this!” Jonathan’s brow is furrowed, angry, a dark expression on a usually handsome face.

“Then don’t hear! Live blind!” LisaLisa spat. “He _wanted_ us in that city, he taunted you to it! Your face- Jonathan it was as if you were compelled! You weren’t yourself!”

“And now you say Dio compelled me?” Jonathan shook his head, frowning at her. “LisaLisa, that is a bold accusation to make with no proof. And besides - I trust him with my life. Dio would not do this.”


	2. Lioness

IV

Dio screams, enraged, a loud, ungodly noise that chills LisaLisa to her bones. His sword moves like lightning and all she can do is react, pulling her hand away from the wound at her side and fighting back with all the energy as she can muster. 

Hamon thrums through her like steel force but she quashes it, keeps it from her sword - she has never needed it to kill a man and she will not start using it here. 

His head splits like a ripe melon from the force of her blow, and now, now she can hear the murmurs. 

V

“You never did do anything quietly,” Straizo murmurs, setting the shield on her arm. It thrums with hamon much the same way the thick fabric of his robes do, the monks of the City of Gods have trained him so much further than anything they could have dreamed of as children. “My sister, LisaLisa, the Lioness- beloved of the crown prince.”

“Shut up,” she mutters, treading lightly on his foot, and he flashes her a small, secretive smirk, tightening the strap around her arm. 

“Gods all speed, Lioness,” he says, stepping back and leaving her to face the king; herself.

VI

The desert is hot and neverending, the same way it was when she was fourteen. Zeppeli finds her a ways from her tent, sitting on a hill top and sharpening her sword, the sunset burning into her eyes. 

“You should be using your hamon to do that,” he tells her, sitting next to her, and doing neither of them the disservice of assuming she hadn’t heard his approach. 

“I don’t mix that power with my combat,” she says, shaking her head.

“That is not how people work,” he tells her, tone measured. 

“Well, it’s how I work,” she says, impassive. 


	3. Journey Woman

VII

The mountain was hard, her dalliance with the Dragon was harder. Leaving her companions at the inn was the hardest of the journey here. 

The hardest of the journey back was Santana. Red hair flowed around his shoulders, and the weapon he held was iron and crude. She wouldn’t have believed the fact that he’d peeled himself out of the wall if she hadn’t seen it herself. 

A being from stone, entirely lacking in hamon. It was  _ wrong _ . It stood between her and the Stone of Aja, her and safety. LisaLisa raised her blade, and made sure to lunge first. 

IIX

“You wield a sword better than half the lordlings in a court, and yet when faced with squalling children you flinch - what kind of a noble lady  _ do _ they foster in Tortall?” Erina asks, bold faced and smiling at LisaLisa, darning her stockings by the fireside. 

“None like me, that’s for sure,” LisaLisa says, prodding her roasting apple. JoJo would appreciate this bold-faced, practical girl, she thinks, and it doesn’t hurt. 

“You like to be unique?” Erina asks, and LisaLisa considers it.

“I don’t consider myself a role model,” she says, diplomatically, and wipes her sticky sword on her breeches. 

IX

The desert is more home than Corus, and it sends a shock through her to see JoJo here. Even more to see him sparring with William, hamon flashing between them. Mario leans on his saddle, expression unreadable, and LisaLisa tries not to look at him. 

“This is your prince?”

“He is,” she says. 

Erina makes a soft noise, as JoJo falls.

“He fights poorly,” Mario says with scorn. 

William strikes JoJo in the chest, and even this far, LisaLisa feels the power settle in him, and JoJo strikes true, bringing William down with a grim expression and a nobleman’s bow.  


	4. The Red Stone of Aja

X

“You lied,” JoJo says accusingly when they have a moment of privacy, and a smile splits his face so wide, embracing LisaLisa like he did when they were simply boys. “You brought two gems home from the north, not one!”

LisaLisa laughs, clasping his arm tightly, and she can feel the lines worn in around her eyes when she smiles back, all of her relaxing. “She won’t fall for your poetry or noble charms, JoJo,” she warns warmly, shaking her head. 

“I will keep that in mind, only honesty from here,” JoJo says, lacking in abashment. “She’s truly a jewel.”

XI

Once they reach Corus, her first port of call is George. She knew it would be, somehow. Mario still seems angry as she turns off the path to the palace, but Erina is deep in conversation with an enchanted JoJo so LisaLisa steadfastly refuses to feel bad. 

The Dancing Dove is merry with its band of rogues, but more subdued than usual. George is still in the centre holding court over a beer, and his blue eyes meet hers as she enters, his entire face lighting up. 

He crosses the room and hugs her tightly, and all her worries evaporate. 

XII

Court dress has always been a pet love of hers, and LisaLisa marvels in the way her long tunic brushes against her calves, dark grey fabric completing her battle worn figure in the way a noblewoman’s girdle and skirts never could. As a knight of the realm she is announced after Erina and before the Zeppelis. 

Straizo catches her eye as she crosses the room towards JoJo, her twin smiling softly at her.

She kneels in front of JoJo, the performance of his crown. “Your Majesty, I present the Red Stone of Aja,” she says, and whispers erupt around her. 


	5. Joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops I missed a sunday

XIII

Holly is the sweetest of his adopted siblings, and Jotaro the quietest for all that he’s the crown prince. They’re young, though, and Joseph seeks more enlightened company in the way only a  page can.

“Go away,” Caesar snaps at him when Joseph reaches the practise courts, but he moves over to let Joseph watch with him as LisaLisa moves with her sword like a hot knife through butter. 

“She’s incredible,” Joseph blurts after a moment. 

“She’s never taken a squire,” Caesar says, and when Joseph glances over, there’s determination in his eyes.

“She’ll never take you,” Joseph says, grinning.

XIV

“I don’t take squires,” LisaLisa says to them coolly, one eyebrow raised. 

“I’m the best,” Caesar says stubbornly, and Joseph’s jaw juts out. “I need the best teacher for my hamon.”

“Caesar Zeppeli,” she said slowly, “that’s your name right?” She doesn’t wait for an answer before continuing. “Very well. Report to my quarters in the morning. Joseph!”

“Yes!” Joseph says eagerly, and she squints at him. 

“When you’re looking for a knight master, talk to Sir Loggins, or Sir Messina,” she says with a curt nod. “Both of you get out of my sight, don’t bother me til tomorrow.”

XV

Erina is a kind mother, but stern enough that Joseph doesn’t often wish she were his real one. Uncle Speedwagon on the other hand, is an  _ education _ . Uncle Speedwagon-  _ Lord _ Speedwagon- teaches him about the value of land and property taxes and the movements of each. 

Uncle Speedwagon hasn’t made a loss on his lands since late-Grandfather George was King, and best of all, he shows Joseph  _ how _ . 

Jotaro doesn’t get it, and Holly thinks it’s cool (and a little funny), but the account books are Joseph’s best friends for a whole year. Joseph could manage lands in his  _ sleep _ . 


	6. Pillarmen

XVI

“Stop talking,” LisaLisa says flatly, staring at Caesar and Joseph’s bedraggled forms. “These men pulled themselves out of  _ stone _ ?”

“And then JoJo challenged them to a duel!” Caesar says, tone acerbic and admiring at the same time. 

“They were going to kill us!” Joseph objects. “Now I have time!”

“How long?” she says, urgent. 

“Thirty-three days,” Joseph says. “They did something to me- I’ll die if I don’t face them.”

“I should never have let you go into those ruins,” Speedwagon says, covering his face. 

“I’ll talk to their leader, Kars, you say?” LisaLisa says, frowning. “I will stop this.”

XVII

The first sign something was wrong was when Wham had pinned Caesar so easily, when Caesar had said he’d take care of it and Joseph hadn’t stopped him. When Caesar had not come  _ back _ . 

The second sign something was wrong was that ACDC had showed up without a word, that Joseph had had to fight tooth and nail to beat him without anyone realising anything. 

The sign that he was truly fucked, was here, Sir LisaLisa unconscious in front of an impassive Kars, staring at Joseph. “Your duel may begin,” he says, and the bottom drops out of Joseph’s stomach. 

IIXX

The stone slots into the mask, and Joseph brings his sword up. This is his fight, whether he wants it to be or not, and he has to stop this  _ thing _ . If not for Caesar and Sir LisaLisa, then for all of Tortall. 

He yells, runs forward, and his blood turns runs cold when Kars grips the blade of his sword and it shatters. He feels it reverberate down his hand and arm, and part of him knows he won’t be leaving this battle unscathed. 

“You may have bested the others,” Kars says. “But now you are against a  _ god _ .”


	7. Family

IXX

“After your father’s death I felt the need to get out of Tortall for a time, I just, returned to the Bazhir,” Sir LisaLisa says, and Joseph still can’t quite believe it. “We don’t have to change anything, though. You are still a prince, Joseph. Jonathan and Erina raised you, I did not.”

“I’d still like to know you,” Joseph said, drinking his ale and rubbing at his arm where the magical prosthesis joins. “Uncle Speedwagon thinks it’s a good idea, too.”

“Speedwagon also thinks wine with dinner is a good idea,” she says, but he sees a small smile.

XX

“This is a terrible idea,” Caesar says, squinting at the balls Joseph is rolling around in his new hand. 

“You say that about all my ideas,” says Joseph, loading his sling after a moment and started to swing it around his head. “The chain links them, the oil reduces friction, they spin through the air and incapacitate an enemy. Easier than a bow with this hand.”

“All of your ideas are terrible,” Caesar says, ignoring him. “If you break a window I’m telling the king I was never even here.”

“You are my best friend,” Joseph informs him. Caesar sighs. 

XXI

“You know your sister dotes on the palace birds,” King Jonathan says, his tone serious. 

Joseph shifts uncomfortably in his chair. Caesar is staring resolutely ahead. There’s still pigeon feathers in his hair, Joseph realises after a moment, and he covers his choking laugh with a coughing fit that the king doesn’t mention. 

“I’ll apologise to her,” he says when it’s apparent Jonathan is waiting for him to say something. 

“Please do,” Jonathan says, still serious. “We try to take harm against animals on the palace grounds very seriously, Joseph. Even the birds.”

“Yes sir,” Joseph says, ducking his head. 


	8. Newcomer

XXII

“You’re gifted,” Joseph says as Avdol juggles the flaming red balls over his head. 

“We don’t call it that in Carthak,” Avdol says, keeping a mysterious tone. “And I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, I am but a simple street magician. Care for a fortune, young lord?”

“I don’t need to know my future when my past has been so exciting,” Joseph says, sitting next to the dark skinned stranger. “What do they call you in Carthak?”

Avdol hesitates, then sighs. “Unwelcome. I had hoped for friendlier shores in Tortall.” 

“You’ve found them,” Joseph says with a grin. 


End file.
